Trisha Elric
| image = | alias = | race = Human | nationality = Amestrian | birthday = 1878 | birthplace = Amestris | age = 26 (deceased 1904) | gender = Female | affiliation = Elric Brothers; Van Hohenheim | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation =Homemaker | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Resembool, Amestris | relatives = Van Hohenheim (common-law husband, deceased), Edward Elric (son) Alphonse Elric (son), Winry Rockbell (daughter-in-law) Unnamed grandson and granddaughter | skills = | manga debut = | anime debut =Episode 2 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Yoshino Takamori Yuuki Mitsugi (young) | english voice = Lydia Mackay }} Trisha Elric (トリシャ・エルリック, Torisha Erurikku), was the common-law wife of Van Hohenheim and the mother of Edward and Alphonse Elric. Appearance Personality History Trisha's childhood is shown through one of Hohenheim's memories, in which he passes out from alcohol and dreams of the people he's met in the past during Episode 27 (Interlude Party). Hohenheim appears to be quite glum at a lively social gathering. He sits on an isolated log nearby, while the other Amestrians all around are dancing or feasting around the bonfire. A young Pinako starts chatting with Hohenheim, before Trisha walks up to them as a little girl. Trisha appeared to fancy Hohenheim despite their age difference at the time, as she held out her hand and asked for a dance. To her dismay however, Hohenheim declined out of his low-spiritedness. She was unsatisfied, but accepted the rejection all the same. Hohenheim and Trisha eventually fall in love as she grows older. At the end of the episode, Trisha, still fairly young, holds his hands and optimistically tells Hohenheim, "We can change!". Her hopeful perspective and gentle nature that day was perhaps the beginning of her boundless relationship with Hohenheim. After Hohenheim left home, she often would stare out windows, as if hoping to see him walking home. Edward and Alphonse noticed this and would always try to cheer her up with their alchemy. In fact, Alphonse once said that their mother's happiness was part of the reason that they continued their research in alchemy, because it made her smile. However, they didn't realize that she smiled because it reminded her of Hohenheim and his own talents in alchemy. Trisha succumbed to an illness during an outbreak and fell fatally ill. Edward knew that his mother's longing for their runaway father was only weakening her, and he thought that perhaps if she saw him again, she could be okay again. Initially, Edward was reluctant, muttering about how he didn't want his father's help, but knew that it would make her smile again. And for the both of them, terrified by her illness, it was all they could hope for. Despite Edward and Alphonse sending letters out to all the people who they had records of writing to their father via return addresses on envelopes, Hohenheim never came. Some time after this, the grief-stricken brothers performed the fateful Human Transmutation that set the events of the series in motion. In return, the Elrics are given a mutilated mass of organs and body parts somewhat resembling the late woman's corpse before it quickly dies. The resulting remains are buried by Pinako Rockbell, who goes back to the Elric house while Ed and Al stayed with her and Winry. In vol. 11, Hohenheim speaks to Pinako about the remains, asking if anything of it looked like Trisha, such as hair or eye color. Edward, who was eavesdropping around the corner, freezes and looks horrified as he listens. The next day, after Hohenheim has left, Edward asks Pinako if she'll show him where she buried the remains and help him uncover them. The excavation seems to cause Edward great pain, as he frequently pauses to regain his breath or vomit between digging. When they unearth the remains, Edward discovers that it wasn't their mother that they had "resurrected" that night because of the hair color and bone structure. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Human